Heirs of the Founders
by shanz.gribben
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and his twin sister Lilana discover some surprising information about their lineage. Harry/Multi OC/Multi


The morning after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter woke to the sound of his twin sister Liliana having an urgent conversation with Minerva.

"Oh Harry you're awake. Minerva wants to speak with us about the wills of Severus and our parents" Lila explained. A bewildered Harry followed his twin and former teacher up to the head's office. Once there, Minerva handed Lila a letter and told her to read it.

 _Liliana and Harry._

 _If you are reading this letter, then I am dead and you are now aware of my feelings for your mother. You will also be aware that I have no children to pass my assets to. Therefore I hereby leave everything I have, including my Prince title and the corresponding responsibilities to the children of the only woman I ever loved. Now Harry I'm sorry for the way I treated you all those years, even if you now know why. Lila, the reason that I never took the Prince inheritance is that it goes down the female line, so you are now Lady Prince, among the other titles that Albus will explain._

 _Best wishes, Severus Snape._

Lila looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore for the explanations she was waiting for.

"Harrison James Potter, the Potters are one of the few Noble and Ancient families and you are now Lord of the house of Potter as well as Lord Black, Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor, through your father's family, and Lord Slytherin through the defeat of Voldemort. Liliana Rowena Potter you have the protection of all of these houses as well as the title of Lady Potter and Lady Prince. Your father was also a descendant of Hufflepuff, but as she stipulated a female heir, you are Lady Hufflepuff. It was also discovered that your mother was a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, though her line produced several squibs until your mother was born. Rowena too stipulated a female heir, making you Lady Ravenclaw. Therefore, the two of you are now Lord and Lady Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained. Harry and Lila sat there looking more and more shocked with each title.

"So you mean to tell us that Harry and I own Hogwarts and we're also the heads of three of the most powerful families in magical Britain?" Lila finally said. Minerva had been just as surprised as the teens, but came to her senses when she heard Lila speak.

"Yes Lady Hogwarts, you and your brother are now more wealthy and politically powerful than anybody in the entire magical world. You have many powerful allies from other families and you should marry, more than once, to strengthen those" the older woman explained.

"Who are our allies and who should we marry?" Harry asked.

"House Longbottom, House Bones, House Greengrass, House Delacour and House Prewett. House Prewett's last living heir is Molly Weasley, so if one of you marries one of them then the alliance with House Delacour is already strengthened through Fleur and Bill's marriage. You could also form an alliance with House Malfoy as Narcissa is a descendant of House Black. I believe Neville would be a good Lord Hufflepuff Lila, and Charlie could be an excellent Lord Ravenclaw, as all descendants of Ravenclaw can speak Dragon language, just as all relatives of Slytherin can speak Parseltongue" Minerva told him and Lila.

"We can talk to Dragons" Lila exclaimed.

"You can but not Harry" Minerva replied

"So I should make Daphne Lady Slytherin, but I can't imagine Susan wanting to be Lady Gryffindor or Lady Black" Harry pointed out.

"You may allow her to be Lady Bones and ask Ginevra to be Lady Gryffindor. As for Lord Black, you could pass the Black Lordship to Teddy, through Andromeda or Draco's children through Narcissa if you wanted" Minerva explained.

"What about Peverell, and of course our own line?" Lila reminded them.

"Luna Lovegood could make a suitable Lady Peverell and one of your offspring would be Lord Potter if you have a male Lila, as your titles require a female" she suggested.

"So Harry will marry Susan, Ginny Daphne and Luna and I should marry Charlie and Neville and we need to have children with each of them?" Lila confirmed, Minerva nodded.

"Now you should read the list of your properties" Albus suggested, Minerva nodded and handed Lila a list.

 _Godric Gryffindor's cottage, (Your Birthplace)._

 _Hogwarts School,_

 _Potter Manor, England,_

 _Potter Castle, Scotland._

 _Gryffindor Castle, Ireland_

 _Ravenclaw Castle, The Netherlands_

 _Slytherin Castle, Monmartre_

 _Hufflepuff Castle and Vineyard. Argentina_

 _!2 Grimauld Place, London_

 _Peverell Manor and Vineyard, Kent_

 _Potter's Creek Vineyard, Australia_

 _Peverell Island, Greece_

 _Palace of Versailles_

 _The Kremlin_

 _Hogsmeade Village_

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _The Daily Prophet_

 _St Mungos,_

 _Dragon Reserves in Egypt and South Africa._

"So you're saying that we own seven castles, including Hogwarts and one of the best known castles in the muggle world, the Kremlin another famous muggle building, two cottages, two manors, three vineyards, a Greek island an entire village, a business, a newspaper, a hospital and two Dragon reserves" Lila sputtered in disbelief. Minerva nodded looking just as shocked.

"We should call a meeting of all of our allies and the staff to explain all this and make our marriage proposals. We also need to make some changes to Hogwarts" Harry decided.

"As you wish Lord and Lady Hogwarts" Minerva agreed, seeing Lila's nod in agreement to her Brother's suggestion. She knew this was a lot for the two exhausted teens to take in but they seemed to be handling it well so far.


End file.
